Six's Rebirth
by Mikat2
Summary: "The day I died, I lived." Six has died on Reach, but he has come back in the kung fu panda universe, and is ready to fight. Join him on his journey as he fights foes who will become his friends, and remember to leave a review, and thank you for taking the time to read this. ENJOY!


**Mikat here with my third fanfic heck yeaaaa!. Ahem..anyways this is a story were six is transported to well the kfp universe so without further ado lets get started.**

**SIX'S VOICE**

"When I died I lived."

"I died on reach fighting against the covenet and their forces, but now ill live again and start a new journey."

**SIX'S P.O.V.**

I slowly blinked my eyes open waiting for my vision to clear. When my vision finally came back I slowly lifted myself up off the ground until I was standing.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked myself.

I rubbed my face quickly realizing that my helment wasn't on so I quickly searched for it until I came across it were is was covered with dirt. I wiped away the dirt and was surprised to find it undamaged. My helment is what they call a "Dome" or what I call it a life saver.

"Huh, that's weird. Last time I remember you were cracked." I said in a curious voice.

"Speaking of which were am I?" I asked myself.

I quickly scanned the area, but still couldn't make were I was. I just brushed off the though, and proceeded to put my helment on. Once it was on I picked up my magnem, and put it on the side, and my assault rifle on my back.

"Man my body hurts like hell, well you were stabbed by a energy wrist dagger." I mentaly told myself.

"That's another thing. How come I am alive, and not dead?" I asked myself.

"Honestly who cares, I mean I'm alive right? That's all that matters right now." I spoke aloud.

"Man I need a drink." I told myself.

I walked to a nearby creek took off my helment, and drank some water until I heard a scream.

"What the.." I trailed my sentence.

I quickly ran to the sound, and came across some well weird looking animals of some sorts, honestly I didn't know what they were. I saw that the big green ones were obviously robbing a small white animal. I quickly took action by raising my assault rifle and advancing forward.

"Halt!" I yelled at the bandits.

The bandits looked over at me with utter surprise, and shock. I noticed that they carried ancient weapons, and wore ancient clothes.

"Did I go back in time?" I mentaly asked myself but was cut short when one of them charged me.

He swung a overhead, I just sidestepped, and punched him right in the face sending him straight to the ground dead. The other one seemed scared, and ran off while I'm guessing the boss stayed.

"Who, and what are you?" The leader asked.

"They me Noble Six, and I'm a Spartan." I answered with a stern voice.

"Well its time to die Spartan." The bandit leader yelled and charged.

He swung a overhead, then I side swipe, but I easily dodged both. I punched him which made him fly a couple of feet backwards.

"You'll pay for that." He told me.

"Sure I will." I said sarcasticly while smirking which made him even madder.

He charged me again, but I just brought out my magnem and shot him in the chest instantly killing him. I just walked away after the little fight I just had, and sat on the ground by this sign.

"Valley of Peace. hmpf I guess I can go there." I told myself.

I walked down the road until I came across the gate, and entered without hesitation. As I walked through the village I noticed that people would back, or look at me with curious and terrified looks. I kept walking until I heard voice call out **'BANDIT!'** I then realized were this was leading to, but before I could run bandits appeared on my left, and I other group of six appeared on my right. I just stood there in the middle waiting. I noticed that both groups were looking at me with curious looks. The bandits decided to act first, and charged me.

The first swung a side swipe with a sword which I just again sidestepped, and punched him square in the face instantly killing him. The second swung an axe at me like crazy. I o managed to dodge them, but the other on came up, and tried to stab me, but I spun around which made him stab his partner. I quickly pulled out my combat knife, and grabbed him by the throat, pulled him back, and stabbed him in the chest. I let him go letting him fall to the ground with a thud.

I turned around only to be met with a fist to my helment which only made the animal stay In place while I just stood there still as a rock. My shield also lit up letting me know that, that was a really powerful strike. The striped feline then gripped her hand, and went to her knees, and just winced in pain.

The others just at me shocked, and terrified. I then knelt beside the animal, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let me see it." I told her in a soft sincere voice.

She put out her hand, and I examined it noticeing some broken fingers. I pulled out my medkit that was on my leg, and used it on her. She seemed to be able to move her fingers again which was a good sign.

"How did you do that?" She asked me.

"Hmmmmmmmm, its hard to explain." I simply replied.

"Who are you, and what are you?" Another one of them asked.

"Ahem, I think that's for Shifu to decide." A green animal told the others. It than spoke to me.

"Come with us." She told me.

I simply nodded and followed.

**TIME SKIP/HALL OF HEROS**

Wen entered a really big building that had old war relics, and paintings with pottery. We all approached a small creature who I assumed was Shifu.

"Master Shifu I..." The green animal tried to speak, but the small animal interrupted.

"I am aware of the current situation Viper." He spoke scruffly.

He turned around and faced me.

"What is your name, and what are you." He asked sternly which I did not take politely.

"I will not be talked to like this. Either you talk with respect or I'm not telling any information." I said while crossing my arms.

He didn't like that at all as I could see by his facial expression.

"I will not have my authority chanllanged." He yelled.

"Neither shall I." Simply stated back.

He tried to kick me but stopped when he hit my armor which lit up, and eventually went back down.

"Give up." I said while smirking.

"Ok fine, who are you, and what are you?" He asked in a more polite manner.

"That's more like it, Now for my name I will not give, but my team just called me Six, and I'm a human, and Spartan." I simply stated.

"Well Six, we shall get to know eachother soon enough, but for right now we shall..." He trailed off as we heard an explosion go off, and I knew exactually what it was.

I took my assault rifle off my back, and waited.

"What is it Six?" The feline asked.

"Its the one thing that everyone should fear...Its the Covenet." I spoke aloud. The elites then entered the building, and the firefight started.

**Whoa! That sure was a exciting start for six, well I guess ill see you guys in the next chapter, and write some reviews. p.s. only building critism no stop now or this is complete crap because that doesn't affect me one bit, so I'm out!**


End file.
